


Dream in a dream

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, hyuck focused, not chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Dreams.No human can truthfully say they're no dreamer, because being human basically means to dream.





	Dream in a dream

Dreams are eternal. They can repeat themselves even after the user is asleep. They can happen in the astral plane as much as they can in the present physical world. They’re a rare phenomenon, but something is for certain: everybody experiences it. No human can truthfully say they're no dreamer, because being human basically means to dream. Denying dreaming means denying yourself, and denying your deepest desires. Allow yourself to dream and allow the dream to become you, consume you.

Wake up.

\---

Donghyuck dreams with vivid colours. Sometimes he can see hints of a vibrant blue skyline and green scenery even after opening his eyes. Which is hilarious, because he's blind. He's never seen the sky, or the trees around parks, neither the flowers growing on the ground. However, his brain always provides cruel images of what must be what it feels like to see.

Sometimes, he even feels that maybe, the dreams he dreams are dreams from the past, from a time far away, of someone that was him, but not exactly, because they weren't blind: Dreams a Donghyuck with eyes would dream about life.

\---

One of his favorite dreams is the one in where Mark gets kidnapped by aliens. It's not particularly because he hates Mark, no. It's just simply the fact that the older’s face looked so funny as he asked Donghyuck for help as 100 tiny little bald yellow creatures took him away as ants would a cube of sugar dropped on the ground.

Mark's not too pleased when he tells him about it. In fact, his face changes from shocked to slightly mortified.

"I dreamt the same thing a while back"

"Huh" that's interesting.

\--- 

Dreams are as interchangeable as they are rechargeable. One can dream the other's dream, as they can steal somebody else's. There's no rules set in stone when it comes to dreaming. Just live by one principle and one principle only: keep dreaming until the dream becomes yours.

\--- 

Michael Jackson had a dream. Or many, actually. He was a man with many dreams, both asleep and awake. Donghyuck has a dream too, similar but not quite the same. He dreams about becoming someone like him, a successful artist with incredible levels of talent. He makes up his mind after the umpteenth time of listening to smooth criminal and watching online videos of the king of pop’s last tour. He's going to audition for sm entertainment.

\--- 

Dreams are real and fake; it just depends on how much the user lets the dreams shape their life. Some choose to ignore them, cast them into a tiny corner inside their subconscious mind, invalidating their existence, while others depend on them as a reassurance, as a truth about themselves.

\--- 

They're kissing somewhere in the school, Mark's lips slowly pressing against his own, too slow for his liking, hands caressing Donghyuck's face tenderly, both of their hearts beating to the same rhythm, eyes closed. It's warm and sweet, and Donghyuck feels the happiest he's ever felt.  Or at least that's what he thinks at the moment. It's another story when he wakes up to the alarm mockingly telling him it's time to get up. He reluctantly kicks of his sheets and heads to the bathroom. His heart's still beating at an erratic tempo and the dream still lingers in his head. It's only after the shower helps him cool down that Donghyuck cringes and stores the dream of him and Mark kissing into a metaphorical trash can. _Eww_.

By the time first period starts, he's already forgot anything and everything about what he dreamt before waking up.

\--- 

He knows he's epically screwed (like Taeil whipped for Winwin level of screwed) when he dreams about having a family with his fellow flight attendant. The dream is too real, making Donghyuck want what his imagination created to become his reality in the future. But, for now, the first step is, well, taking the first step. Confess, and maybe ask Mark for an actual date (not a ten-minute stop at the McDonalds inside the airport as they wait for the next airplane to land).

It takes a few years, a few fights, and many make up make out sessions, but when Mark proposes, bending down on one knee and taking a box out of his pocket, Donghyuck can't help but be glad he didn't give up on a dream he dreamt about so, so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> idk.


End file.
